The Fountain of Youth
by giraffes929
Summary: Hello! I'm not yet finished, because I need to know how it is to encourage me to write more. So please leave comments! Thank you and enjoy!


**Chapter 1:**

**Sadie:**

"My brother sometimes…He can be a real turd. He's so inconsiderate! He is the most annoying living being ever to step foot on this very planet!" Wow, I am taking this situation WAY better than I was expecting. In case you were wondering, I was expecting a hungry crocodile, and Carter, wrapped in freshly smoked sausages. Sadly, all I was doing was sitting on my bed, listening to my music, and eating a tub of ice cream. Oh yeah, and dreading the very existence of my idiotic brother.

You may be wondering: Oh my god! Sadie's gone psycho! No, this is only how I like to express my feelings. I (in case you couldn't tell) am very upset. What am I upset about? The very fact that my dearest uncle is dying, and Carter couldn't care less! I know that doesn't explain much… but since I'm nice and all that, I'll tell you exactly how this problem started in the first place.

Yesterday morning Walt, Carter, Zia, and I were enjoying some very crunchy eggs. (Khufu insisted he should make breakfast). Carter looked like he was in a very deep thought. I decided to ask what was troubling him. "Carter, what are you thinking about?" He looked at all of us and sighed, "Uncle Amos wants us to visit him." Why was he so sad about that? We loved to see him and the First Nome. Walt and Zia looked just as confused as I am. We must've been staring at him blankly for a long time, because he looked real uncomfortable. Finally he said, "Just go pack for a trip to the First Nome… you'll see when we get there." I slowly stood up, "What about Walt and Zia?" He looked down and said, "They can come if they want to, just make sure to tell Jaz to come also. She needs to bring her best medicines" The moment he said that, I knew something was wrong… something about Amos.

I went upstairs to my room. I began to pack all my magic supplies. I had no idea what I was packing, because all I thought about was my poor uncle. Whenever I get worried like this, I think about worst-case scenarios. What if Amos is dead? What if he was captured? Or eaten? Or changed into some sort of cannibal monster? I was so sad and worried at the same time. I suddenly felt a little anger too. Why can't I live a normal life? No magic, no villains, no ghosts, no wands, no gods? All of my family is wrapped up in this Egyptian non-sense. I lost my mother, father, and now my uncle? That WILL NOT happen. I can't afford to lose any more of my relatives. I was so mad I was slamming anything I could find in my bloody suitcase. I hadn't realized how much time had passed, but I could hear Carter yelling for me to hurry up before the portal was gone. They already made a portal? It won't last for more than a couple of minutes. I zipped my crammed, magic suitcase, and ran up to the roof. I saw Carter jump in, then Zia, and Jaz. Walt was waiting for me. I took his hand and we both jumped in.

**Chapter 2:**

**Sadie:**

I brushed all of the sand off my shoulders, and started down the Hall of Ages. The place was nice, but a cold feeling was in the air. The others noticed it too. I was dreading to see Uncle Amos. What could be wrong with him? Ugh, I didn't feel like thinking about this again. I needed to put my mind somewhere else. I walked further down the hall, this time thinking about magic rainbow unicorns (I know sounds childish, but at least I was thinking about something happy.) I kept thinking about that, and I was pretty much in a daze, walking like a zombie, until I heard someone say in a harsh voice: "Sadie!" I immediately woke up, startled, and tripped over an elderly man. "Sadie!" the same voice said (apparently Carter's). I looked at Carter and then at the old man, and when I say old, I mean old! The guy looked older than dirt. I stared at him. I was now thinking many different thoughts at once. One: where's my uncle? Two: Is this old guy real, or just a mummy? Three: why does Carter care so much about the old guy? Four: Why was the old man in the chief lector's spot? Carter was kneeling next to the mummy/man. I didn't want to be rude, so I went closer to the elder dude and said, " Umm… sorry" I have a way with words don't I? Carter gave me a murderous look. "What?" I said. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking." Carter took his eyes back to the old man, who was now coughing…very hard. God, this man is alive? He deserves an award or something. Carter glanced back up at me, "Do you know who you just stumbled over!?" I stood there for a moment and replied, "I don't know, Ra's best friend?" He looked as old as the sun god, so I assumed my answer was accurate. Carter sighed, his eyes full of worry, "No, Sadie, this is our uncle."

**Chapter 3:**

**Carter:**

Sadie… oh Sadie, of course _she_ trips over our uncle. Or should I say great-great-great-great-great-great uncle? I helped Amos sit up properly, and called Jaz over here to help. "Thanks for coming with us; I wanted to see if you could help him return to normal, or at least see what has happened to him". She looked at Amos as if he were a math test that she didn't study for. She put her hand on her chin and mumbled, "I'll see what I can do." I sensed uncertainty in her voice. I nodded as she took out her aid kit, and started to examine Amos. That leaves Sadie, Zia, Walt and I to just glumly stare at each other. Wow, this has to be the most awkward silence I have experienced. Thankfully, Sadie spoke up, "So Walt…uh… I mean Anubis; you think you could try something on Amos. I mean maybe he is close to death, or something. Of course, I wouldn't want him dying or anything, but at least you could try something." Walt closed his eyes. He stood there for about a minute (he was either talking to Anubis or taking a short nap). Finally, he opened his eyes again. He looked at each of us before answering; "Well there is one-" He was cut off by Jaz saying, "I figured it out!" Automatically, I turned my attention to her. She said, with wide, worried eyes, "He's been cursed."

**Chapter 4:**

**Carter:**

Egyptian curses are no laughing matter. From the looks of our uncle, I'd say this is just a minor curse. Major curses are LETHAL. I'm talking Tsunamis, zombie apocalypses, planets exploding, earthquakes… fun stuff like that. Still, our uncle, cursed? How could somebody possibly do that? I figured this curse had been set up by an amateur magician, demon, or the undead (none of those could set a major curse). Only gods and expert magicians can do major curses. If somebody wanted our uncle to die, why would they do a minor curse? I needed more answers. Of course, curses are EXTREMELY difficult to fix, even minor curses… but how will we find the cure? This will be as difficult as ending world hunger.

I tried to think of a way to fix Amos' ageing curse, but nothing clicked. I finally asked, "Anybody got a solution?" Walt spoke up, "As I was talking to Anubis, he said there was only one solution." He spoke in a very low monotone, every word echoing through the enormous Hall of Ages. "Well, tell us the solution!" said Sadie. God she was bossy. "He said the ageing curse can be cured by dipping Amos in the fountain of youth." My stomach dropped. There was no way we are going there. "We can't!" I said. I looked at Walt. He nodded; he also knew the dangers of going. I tried to tell the rest of our crew of how dangerous this would be, but I couldn't seem to get any words out. I probably looked like a fool: nodding my head in disagreement, mouthing words, shaking my hands, as if I were proving my point. Luckily Walt came to my rescue, and said "The chances of us finding the fountain are slim, even if we find it, nobody knows exactly what will happen. If… if we do cure Amos back to his normal age, he might not act the same, or possibly change into another species. I don't even know how the fountain works, or how we use it. Also, I know, without a doubt, there will be, umm… how do I put this?" I knew he was trying to say extremely-horrifying-blood thirsty-monsters-and-gods-who-want-to-rip-us-to-pieces-and-feast-on-our-souls-for-eternity-and-make-us-suffer-a-slow-death-than-reincarnate-over-and-over-until-the-end-of-the-universe without scaring us. Instead, he said "obstacles". My dad had told me the most awful monsters guard the fountain. I knew that our chances of a perfect mission to the fountain would be impossible. Pigs suddenly sprouting wings seem more likely. I sighed. I knew our uncle would never be the same. I knew we couldn't- "Well, what are we waiting for?" Sadie said eagerly, completely disrupting my depressing thoughts. She needs some serious help. "Sadie, I'm glad you're excited about saving our uncle, but it's impossible. We might as well give up. If we try we'll have a dead uncle, and end up killing whoever comes along with us." I thought what I just said might convince her, but she still had a determined look on her face. "Okay then, don't come with me Carter, see if I care, what about you Jaz?" Jaz looked like she wanted to cry, "I'm truly sorry Sadie, but Carter's right… it's impossible." Sadie moved a hair from hair face. She also looked like she was on the verge of crying, "Zia?" A tear went down from her cheek. Zia went up and hugged Sadie, and said, "Sadie, some things are meant to be. Like your uncle. Sometimes you just can't fix them." Sadie softly pushed Zia away. Without much energy, Sadie looked upon Walt, "Walt…" He looked down. "It's not possible, Sadie". With that, she looked at Uncle Amos, and started crying.

I went up to her and put my hand on her shoulder. "Look, Sadie, I'm sorry." She stood up and grabbed my wrist. Ouch… she had a tight grip. "This is all because of you! You…you convinced everybody to just give up!" She let go, and stormed down the Hall of Ages. I called after her, "Sadie, where are you going!?" I was worried about her. "Home" she shouted. I had a scary thought about her, what if she is returning to London-where I can only see her twice a year?

**Chapter 5:**

**Sadie:**

No, Carter, I didn't return to London, you would be too lost without me. So, anyways, I returned home. I got some ice cream, and sat on my bed. I didn't even say good-bye to my poor old uncle. Now, you see why I was so mad at my brother. Saying it's too impossible, and we should just give up. I am not a giver-upper. I need to save my uncle. For at least half an hour, I sat there, hopeless. I finally got over all of my problems, and decided to do something. I hatched a brilliant idea. I was going to sneak out tomorrow morning; hopefully some of the initiates would tag along, and help me fix Amos!

The next morning at three o'clock, I was ready for mostly anything. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and gave myself a little pep talk. "If you fail, you could kill yourself, and Amos, and the brave initiates who are coming with you." Wow, I could really cheer myself up. I was starting to second-guess about this quest. What if this fountain isn't real? I gulped. Now, I was scared. Great…just great, I was starting to believe I couldn't do this. While I was worrying myself to death, I heard a knock on the door. That was unexpected. I slowly opened my door. Who could be here at three in the morning?

It was Carter…yay *sarcasm*. "Why are you here?" I said (I tried to sound really annoyed). Carter backed up a little, "I want to come with you." I held up my index finger, "Wait just a minute mister; you have a lot of guts saying that especially after that little scene in the First Nome." He looked like he was going to reply to me, but I just kept on talking. I did my best mocking voice of him, "It's too impossible guys, just forget about it. Let's just leave Uncle Amos here to turn into dust." He was going to speak, but I interrupted again. "How do you even know I was leaving?" He looked at me for permission to talk. "You may speak now." Carter exhaled, "Sadie, right after you left the First Nome, Amos said you were right. We need to save him. He said the Fountain of Youth _is_ real, and it_ will_ work, that is, if we say the right spell. After he returns back to normal, he has a few things to show us." I believed him, only because he admitted I was right. But I was curious about the few things Amos is going to show us. I looked at him, I tried my suspicious face, "What spell, what "few things", and you and what army?" Seriously, both of us- going on an "impossible mission"- that makes me want to laugh. He gestured to look down the railing. There, I saw Walt, Zia, and Jaz waiting patiently. I stuck my tongue at them; those fools also turned me down at the First Nome. Carter looked back at me, "Cleo found the spell for the fountain, and Amos said nothing about the things he is showing us." I stared at him and the three people downstairs. "What about Amos? Where is he?" Carter gave me a guilty smile, "He's up on the roof." I rolled my eyes. OH NO! The roof is going to eat our thousand year old uncle. I sighed; I looked at him and raised my eyebrows, expecting to get more out of him. He said very slowly, "with Freak." My eyes nearly popped out of my head. I shoved Carter, "He's going to get eaten! He doesn't look that different from a bloody turkey!" He looked at me and said loudly enough so our friends downstairs could hear, "Well, we better get going!"

**Chapter 6:**

**Sadie:**

I took my magic suitcase and shoved it into the Duat. I won't need it since we're flying on Freak. I went up the stairs and met the others. They were all ready to go, sitting in Freak's boat. I didn't like the boat, it smelled of manure, and had only enough room for all six of us to sit. I tried to stall, because going in that boat was on the bottom of my to-do list. "So… guys, aren't we going to eat breakfast?" Carter responded to me by holding up some bacon bits and a bag of Oreos. "Oh my god… that's pathetic!" Carter's mouth was lined with Oreo crumbs, "hey it's better than nothing." I leaned my head back and moaned. I slowly wobbled to the smelly boat. I plopped down, and grumbled, "That was such a sorry excuse." He laughed, and pulled on the reins. With a very bumpy start, we took off.

While riding, I took note of our seating arrangements. (I was very bored) In the front were Amos and Jaz, in the middle sat Carter and Zia, and back here was me and Walt. I smiled. Typical, Walt sits next to me. I couldn't blame him, I mean, who wouldn't sit next to the lovely Sadie Kane? I smiled even more, until Walt noticed. Don't worry, I saved it by saying, "wonderful weather, eh?" He laughed, he probably knew I wasn't admiring the weather, because it was all cloudy and still early morning… making it quite chilly. I didn't know what to say next, especially since he was looking at me, probably thinking, when is Sadie going say something? I got nervous, and started to bite my fingernails. He looked at me said, "Sadie, you sure do bite your fingernails a lot." I spit a fingernail at him. "What business are you trying to run here, boy? You expect me to say: (I used my love-struck, country-accent voice) Oh Walt, I only bite my fingers around you, because I get nervous around you. He-he-he-he-he." He looked at me mystified. "Umm…" Poor boy was speechless. I knew that's exactly what he wanted me to say. He gulped. Ha, his turn to get nervous. I was enjoying this moment, but enough is enough. I grabbed his hand; he seemed to cool down a bit. I wanted to laugh at the poor boy, but I'd teased him too much already. "We should get some sleep." I suggested. He nodded, and we both dozed off.

**Chapter 7:**

**Carter:**

I was now the only one up. I couldn't sleep- probably because I ate half the Oreo bag. After Sadie and Walt went to sleep, the others- Jaz, Amos, and Zia- followed. At least I could see the sunrise. This is very peaceful: Sunrise, birds chirping, cool breeze. Everything was perfect… well not _everything_. Freak's wings made a loud noise (sort of like a huge fan), and Amos was snoring...really loud. I sighed. This may be the last blissful moment of my life. I breathed in the fresh air. I suspected we were somewhere in Georgia. Amos told me the fountain was supposedly in Florida. We have maybe a few hours, if everything goes as planned. Ha, everything goes as planned; that sentence is funny. That NEVER happens. Ah, good job Carter you probably jinxed us and this whole mission. I leaned my head on the rim of the boat. I needed to relax, for crying out loud, I've been up since three. I checked my watch. Seven. I closed my eyes.

That was a nice forty minute nap. I eyes were fuzzy. My eyes went from complete darkness, to bright morning sun light. I balled my fists, and rubbed my eyes. I still couldn't see clearly. Not only that, but I was getting extremely dizzy and starting to get a headache. I was wobbling all over the boat. I got close to the edge. I can't explain why, but I looked down. Ugh, we were a hundred feet up, I pushed myself away from the edge. No! My stomach started to turn. I was a hot mess. I needed some water to splash in my face. Fortunately I found a canteen. I had no idea what was in it, but I was desperate. I opened it up, and threw the liquid on my face. "That's NOT water!" I shrieked, waking everybody up in a panic. They huddled around me, and kept asking what was wrong. I was soaked, and I smelled, because of the stuff I splashed on me. What if I dumped acid on my body? I needed to barf. I pushed them aside, and ran straight for the rim of the boat. Jaz followed up beside me, "Carter"; she said in disgust, "Why did you pour Amos' pee on your head?" That was the final straw. I positioned my face over the boat and threw up. I felt good to let it out; I leaned further off the edge, my arms holding my upper body steady while only my legs were inside the boat. A forest was under us. Poor forest, I was hurling all over it. While I was feeling sorry for the forest, I slipped. Apparently, Amos' urine was on my hands, causing me to fall off the boat completely. I yelled, only minutes before I smack flat on the ground.

**Chapter 8:**

**Carter:**

"AHHHHHHHHH!" was obviously my first thought. My second was; I'm going to die in, like, a minute. My third; I seriously need a plan to survive. I was gaining up on the forest incredibly fast. I couldn't breathe; my mouth was open as if I were on a roller coaster. Great, I'm going to suffocate, then smack flat on the ground. What am I thinking? I'm a magician. I have wands, godly powers, and magic. If I could just get my wand…oh no! I left my wand on the boat! How could I be so stupid? *Moment of frustration* that leaves me with one other choice… turning into a hawk. I tried, and failed, of course. I can't concentrate when I falling from fifty feet in the air. Ugh, I might as well pray to my dad. If I die, I'll get to see him and Mom. But, I can't die now. I'm too young to die. Wait!? What is that down there? Yes! I see water!

Here's my plan: Hope the water is deep enough for me, position myself for a dive, and live. Next, I build a fire, and signal Freak and the others, or some helpful helicopter. Then, continue the mission, as if nothing had happened. Easy as pie. Okay, here comes the landing (or diving) in three… two… one… SPLASH!

The water was nice. By nice I mean: freezing water that is ten degrees cold. I was still underwater; so to avoid drowning, or freezing, I swam back up (duh). I came up coughing like a ninety year old. I used my arms to boost me to the grass. I was still cold. Snowmen would be toastier than me. I spit up the last of the water, and parted the hair out of my face. At least I could see clearly, and Amos' pee washed off of my body. I ringed out my clothes. Maybe I should start that fire, or what if the others assumed I died, and just went on without me? I glanced up at the sky; no boat nor Freak. I pushed that thought aside; right now my main goal is to find some firewood.

**Chapter 9:**

**Sadie:**

"This is my fault! I shouldn't have allowed him to go." I was pacing around the boat. (Not much space to walk around). I just kept worrying and worrying about my poor brother. This is what I saw when I woke up: Carter screaming with pee on his head, barfing, and jumping off the side of the boat. I couldn't blame him, if I was covered with Amos' urine, I, too, would've leaped out. Everyone was gathered to the edge; looking down to try to spot Carter. I guess I have to man the reins. I grabbed a hold of Freak's ropes, and steered him downward. Oh, I hoped he was alive. Mostly, so I could slap him silly. Why would he scare me like that? But that was only wishful thinking; he's probably just a splat on the ground. We are now descending towards the ground.

We all made it to the forest floor. Everyone looked pretty shaken up. From the looks of it, Zia looked like she was about to cry us a river. We all just stood there waiting for orders. Usually, Carter commanded us, but he wasn't with us anymore. So, I took on the responsibility (wow, I sound a lot like my brother now). "Jaz and Zia, why don't you two go that way, and Walt and I will search this way." I looked at Amos, and then at Freak. They'll be fine… right? What could go wrong?

All four of us gathered our magic supplies from the boat. I took out my phone and looked at Jaz, "Contact me if you find him, or if you are in trouble." She nodded, "and I'll do the same for you." After that, she went with Zia in the forest to search. I turned my eyes toward Amos. Maybe I should tie him to the boat. I mean, we did this quest for him, and I wouldn't want to lose him after all we've gone through. I dug around in my bag, and got some rope. Walt looked at me, the rope, and at Amos. He nodded; apparently he had the same idea as me. "Walt, would you care to do the honors?" He smiled; "Certainly" He snatched the rope and stepped over to my uncle. He carefully tied him, and then tugged on the rope to make sure it was steady. He patted his hands, "Okay, are we going to explore this forest or what?" I took a deep breath, "Yeah, let's go."

**Chapter 10****:**

**Sadie:**

The forest was nice. With the exceptions of the thought of my brother dying, the occasional snake popping over here and there, and the bear growls. I kept walking, this time watching my step, because I accidently tripped on a tree root, skinning my knee. Walt laughed at me. Gee, what a nice boyfriend? I gave him a mean look. He deserves it. I walked faster, passing him; it was now _my_turn to lead the way. I glanced back; Walt was nodding his head at me. I gave him a little wave.

We kept walking and searching for about half an hour. Walt had said nothing. This is quite strange, because he is a chatterbox. I looked behind me; no Walt. Maybe he's taking a restroom break, or something along those lines. I decided to call Jaz and Zia to see if they've made any progress. I stopped and sat on the nearest rock. I took out my phone and called Jaz. I waited a couple of seconds. Nobody. The phone then went to voice mail. That's odd, she always answers her phone. What if I had been in a life or death situation, and she didn't bother to click the "answer button." Or what if _she _is in trouble? I stood, and without looking up from my phone, started to walk back the direction I came from. (I hoped Walt would turn up so I can tell him about Jaz not answering my call.) Suddenly, I bumped into something… something hard. I looked up, and sighed in relief, it was Walt. "God, Walt, why would you sneak up on me like that!?" I shoved him; he didn't even move a muscle nor say anything. I backed up; startled about him not reacting like he usually does when I mess around with him. Next thing I know, he grabs my arm, very tightly, and starts to drag me back wherever he came from.

**Chapter 11:**

**Carter:**

This is a very rare moment when I am thankful for Sadie. Luckily, she started screaming. I was in the middle of my tiny fire, when I heard the sound. I knew, for sure, that was Sadie yelling. I've gotten used to her voice. On the other hand, I assumed there was trouble. I sighed, there was always trouble. I hurried and packed my few belongings, and sprinted toward the sound.

After a few minutes of running, I finally spotted Sadie. I crouched behind a small bush. This is weird; she is punching and kicking at Walt yelling; "Let me go! Let me go!" I sat there watching; curious to see what was going to happen next. I knew Walt would never harm Sadie in any way, but what has he done to make her act like this? She kept punching, and trying to run away. I was about to jump up and do something when Walt pushed Sadie to the ground. That was it; I was furious at Walt. Nobody hurts my sister, no matter how annoying she is. I stood up, "Sadie!" she looked over at my direction. Then I looked at Walt, ready to punch him in the face. I stormed over to where he was standing. "Hey! You don't do that to my…" I was cut off, because he picked up my sister, and ran off with incredible speed. I raced after him, but after a few seconds, I was literally eating his dust.

I finally caught up with him, just in time to see him and Sadie jump into this hole in a hollow tree. I cautiously walked over there. What the heck is happening here? I was a few steps away when I stepped on something, and heard a crack. Since we're in a forest I obviously thought it was a twig, but when I looked down, I saw a necklace. It was Zia's. My heart sank. Walt captured Zia too? I closed my fists tightly around Zia's broken necklace. I shoved the jewelry into my pocket. I'll worry about fixing that later. After that, I jumped into the hole in the tree.

**Chapter 12:**

**Carter:**

I didn't think I would be falling this long. It had to be at least twenty seconds of falling, and I doubted there would be a river to catch me. I hoped my legs didn't snap right off when I reached the floor. A moment later, I heard a noise that sounded like a flower pot crashing and breaking. Maybe it was Sadie, Zia or Jaz. Awe man, here comes the drop-and-die-on-the-floor part.

AHHHHH! I think my butt is bleeding. I landed flat on my Gludious- Maximus. I stood rubbing the shards of dried clay off my bottom. Oh, that was the flower pot noise. I looked around. Sadie was right next to me. "What happened, and where's Walt?" She looked at me; I could tell her mind was racing. Why wouldn't she be sad; her boyfriend just pushed her to the ground, and shoved her into a hole in a tree? She showed me a piece of clay, "That wasn't Walt; that was his shabati." I looked at her, "Who made it?" She exhaled, "Carter, I don't know! But I'm glad you're alive." I nodded, "Yeah, me too." I looked more closely at our surroundings. There was only one tunnel which probably leads us to our friends. "We should go that way." I pointed my finger towards the tunnel. "Thanks captain obvious, I was beginning to go back up that enormous hole." I just decided to say nothing. Sadie tends to be sarcastic when she is confused or worried. We both looked at each other, and started down the tunnel, every step echoing through the walls. I couldn't see what was down there, because it was pitch black. All I could make out is some old Egyptian hieroglyphs carved into the tunnel. It was pretty silent, with the exception of the sound of our steps and the drip of some mystery liquid off the wall. We kept walking, until something stopped us dead in our tracks. It was a massive shriek (louder than Sadie's) Someone/something was down at the end of the tunnel, and it was not happy.

**Chapter 13:**

**Sadie:**

Carter and I stood there in the tunnel, scared and confused. Who in the right mind would continue down to where that horrible shriek was? "We have to do something. Our friends need us." Carter said, in a very depressing voice. He was probably right. We could be our friends' last hope of surviving whatever was down there. I put on my determined face. I quickly thought up a plan. "Okay, Carter, once we get down there, you first take a look at the monster that screamed, I'll hide close by the entrance. If the monster looks like a threat, tell me. Next you sneak in and distract the beast, while I try to figure out a spell to trap it." He nodded. Not the best plan in the world, but at least we know what to do.


End file.
